Broken Miraculous Season 2
by kikizooom
Summary: (Read Season 1 first) Magic has brought Marinette back to life after her broken miraculous killed her but she has woken up with no memory and for some reason recognizes Chat Noir but doesn't really know him.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Miraculous**

 **Season 2**

 **~every time I make a season 2 no one ever reads it so if this doesn't succeed then I'm not making any more season 2~**

Chapter 1

It's been a year since Adrien and Alya found Marinette's grave empty. Police have been investigating, trying to find out who would steal Marinette's body.

Marinette was walking around out of town feeling lost she sees a convenient store and goes in. The guy at the counter sees a girl who is covered in dirt walk in. "are you ok miss?" He walks up to the girl. The girl nods. "what's your name?" He asks. She looks at the guy and shrugs

"I don't know" The guy helps Marinette clean up.

"do you need anything else?" He questions

"I'm fine" She smiles "thank you" She walks off.

The next couple days she has wondered the street being homeless. She was scared and lost. Marinette didn't know anything about herself she didn't even know who she was. She walks by a tv store and sees the news.

News: "Ladybug is still missing, has she been taken by Hawk Moth or is she dead we may never know."

Marinette looks at the photo of Ladybug, she looked familiar then she saw someone else on the news.

News: "we talked to Chat Noir about this" Chat: "I don't know what happened…" He sighs.

Marinette looks at Chat on the tv and she knew straight away that she knew that cat but she didn't know how but maybe he had answers. She walks along the streets with her hood on as it was starting to feel cold. She looks everywhere then she hears a crash. A villain grabs Marinette and she screams for help then she sees the guy from the news. Chat Noir defeats the villain then he helps the girl up.

"are you ok?" Chat asks her. Marinette looks at him.

"I was looking for you, I was hoping you could help me…"

"well of course I'm a superhero" Chat smirks.

"the thing is I don't have any memory but for some reason I recognize you" She takes off her hood to reveal her face. Chat was in shock.

"Marinette…" Chat stared at her.

"so you know me" She smiles "thank god" All Chat did was stare. "you ok?"

"you…you were dead…"

"I was what?" Marinette then faints and he catches her.

"I think I scared her" Chat Noir laughs nervously


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette wakes up. She looks around and sees she is in a bedroom then she sees a guy walk into the room. "you're awake" Adrien smiles and gives Marinette some food. "you must be hungry"

"I haven't eaten anything for months…" She looks at the food not feeling hungry.

"but you would be…dead…"

"who are you anyways?" Marinette looks at him.

"I'm Adrien" He sighs "you don't recognize me?" Marinette shakes her head.

"sorry I don't know you… I don't remember anything."

"well I'm your best friend" Adrien smiles and sits next to Marinette. "how is this possible… you died right in front of me and now you are here… alive…"

"I don't know" Marinette shrugs her shoulders. "I remember waking up… it was dark… I was screaming but no one heard me it was scary. I kept banging on the wooden box then someone helped me out and then he handed me these…" Marinette shows Adrien earrings.

"the Ladybug earrings… was the guy a small old guy?" Adrien questioned her. Marinette shakes her head.

"he was very tall and his outfit was purple that's all I remember of what he looked like then I blacked out and when I woke up I was alone in the middle of nowhere." She sighs "I would love to thank this guy for saving my life but why give me earrings?"

"they were yours but how did he get his hands on the earrings and where is the new Ladybug?" Adrien was worried for the girl who is now Ladybug. Marinette shrugs and puts the earrings on and Tikki appears.

"hey Marinette" Tikki smiles.

"hi Tikki, she has been such a great help since I got out of that box" Tikki then looks at Adrien.

"Adrien how have you been? Is Plagg good?" Tikki looks around.

"You know this guy?" Marinette questions Tikki

"of course he was your old partner Chat Noir" Tikki goes to find Plagg.

"so you are that cat guy." She giggles.

"it's Chat Noir not cat guy" Adrien laughs.

"awkward question but did we ever date?" Marinette looks at him.

"yea you were my girlfriend when you died." Adrien sighs.

"well I have excellent taste" Marinette smiles. "I'm going to go rest a bit"

"ok I will have the couch you can have my bed."

"thx" Marinette smiles.

Middle of the night. Marinette wakes up and hears something calling her. She leaves Adrien's room and she walks to a portrait of a girl then it unlocks a secret door that takes her to this dark lair. "where am I?" She questions. A guy comes out from the shadows.

"I am the one who saved you" He smirks. Marinette recognized him straight away.

"who are you?" She questions.

"you can call me Hawk Moth"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hawk Moth… you're the one who saved me aren't you" She looks at him. He nods

"I heard the banging and screaming, so I dug you up, it must have been terrifying" He tries to be sympathetic with her.

"yea it was scary" Marinette looks down sadly. "if there is any way I can repay you…"

"well I do have a little problem… you see I need your earrings and Chat Noir's ring but it's harder then you think to get the ring, could you help me?"

"why do you need these earrings and ring?" Marinette questions him.

"if I put them together, I can bring back my wife" then he whispers in her ear. "and I can give you a lot of power…" He smirks.

"what happened to her?" Marinette looks at him and he paces back and forth.

"she died the same way you did… the miraculous killed her but I read that the magic of the miraculous, if you are a miraculous holder it will bring you back after making you very sick but my wife… she woke up then went into a coma state."

"that's awful" Marinette feels bad for Hawk Moth.

"I will give you an akuma and it will give you powers, and I will be able to talk to you wherever you are ok?"

"well you did save my life so… yes Hawk Moth I will help you" Marinette smiles.

"just don't tell anyone, this must be a secret ok?" Hawk Moth smirks. Marinette nods then Hawk Moth makes an akuma and it flies into her earrings. "now you will be powerful as Marinette and as Ladybug ok?"

"yes Hawk Moth" Marinette smirks.

"good now go back to bed and act like none of this ever happened." Marinette nods and leaves. "this is too easy" Hawk Moth laughs.

Marinette lays on Adrien's bed and falls back to sleep. Tikki slept next to Marinette and Tikki shivered as she felt something bad will happen soon.

Next Day. Adrien was at school so Marinette was alone in Adrien's room. Marinette felt bored so she put on her hood so no one could see her face then she went for a walk. She sees someone being robbed so she walks to the people. "hey leave her alone" she says to the robber.

"what are you going to do about it little girl" The robber laughs. Marinette rolls her eyes then throws the guy far. She felt strong and she loved it. The guy stabs Marinette in the chest but Marinette felt no pain.

"what are you?" The robber was scared now.

"I'm your worse nightmare" She rips the head off the guy. "damn I am strong" She giggles, she felt no emotions…no pain. She gives the bag back to the lady then Marinette runs home. She sits in Adrien's room then Adrien walks in.

"Hey Marinette how was your day?" He looks at Marinette then sees a knife in her chest. "oh my god Marinette are you ok?! There is a knife in you!" He walks over. "oh my god how do we get it out?" Marinette shrugs and pulls the knife out like it was nothing.

"I didn't feel anything, barely noticed it."

"I think whatever brought you back made you not able to feel pain lets hope the rest of your soul isn't damaged." Adrien was worried.

"why is that?" Marinette shrugs.

"because no soul means no emotions too and you could become a monster…" Adrien sighs. Little did Adrien know… she was already going down that path.


	4. Chapter 4 (The End)

Chapter 4

In the middle of the night Marinette wakes up. She looks at Adrien who is fast asleep on the couch. She smirks and walks over to Adrien, she needs that ring. She slowly leans in to grab his ring when a red kwami pulls Marinette's hair. Marinette yelps and that causes Adrien to wake up. "what's going on?" Adrien rubs his eyes then looks at Tikki and Marinette.

"She was going to take your ring" Tikki flies over to Adrien. "I don't think she is the Marinette you use to know… I felt something weird about her since she came back." Tikki looked scared.

"but it is me" Marinette looks at them.

"the Marinette I know would never take my miraculous" Adrien sighs "I wished to hard for Marinette back." Marinette smirks. Adrien was confused by the sudden change in her face. Marinette kicks him in the gut and he goes backwards off the couch. Adrien groans. Marinette walks up to him.

"you're right… your Marinette is dead and I'm the all new Marinette the better version who doesn't need feelings for anyone" She kicks him again and he groans.

"I was right… you have no emotions… you will become a monster" He tries to stand up. Marinette kicks him down.

"Hawk Moth made me stronger, you will never defeat me" She smirks.

"so he is the one who saved you, you do realize he is using you!" Adrien cries. While Adrien distracts Marinette, Tikki grabs the earrings and throws them to Adrien and he destroys them.

"NO!" Marinette looks at the akuma. TIkki purifies the akuma.

"give up Marinette" Adrien stands up. "you are just weak again." Marinette screams and runs at Adrien. They fall to the ground and Marinette sits on top of him putting her hands around his throat and trying to strangle him to death. Adrien coughs and softly says "Claws…out" He transforms and cries softly. As she continues choking him, he whispers "cataclysm" then he puts his hand on her. Marinette gasps then lays there on the ground. Chat sits next to Marinette. "I'm sorry but you are dangerous… I love you Marinette and I wish I could of saved you quicker." He pours in tears then Marinette whispers

"it's ok Adrien… you did a good thing" She smiles then evaporates into nothing. Adrien cries in pain. He just lost her twice.


End file.
